X-Men: The Next Mutation
by AllyKB92602
Summary: Laura and her friends was once again on the run from an agency and accidently gets sent into a time portal taking them back to the year 1984. With no way back home they are forced to make the past their new home changing history as they knew it..


_**Okay, This series the first scene of this chapter will take place right after the movie Logan, however then it will leap back into the past basically.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _Life In The Past"_

 _Part 1_

 _It has been only two weeks since Logan's death. Laura and her friends have made it to the Canadian Boarder and they made camp there for the last few days now. Laura was sitting away from the group thinking about the last moments she spend with her father and tears up as she was missing him so much._

 _Her friend Delilah walks over to her sitting down next to her "Are you okay Laura?" She asks her being a bit worried about her friend._

 _Laura looks to her nodding a little before sighing "I am just missing my father is all" She says to her looking up to the sky as she thinks about him more._

 _Delilah sighs and puts her arm around Laura leaning her head again Laura's head "I know you miss him, You'll be okay I know it" She says before hugging her._

 _Laura then sniffs the air before glaring as she looks "We got trouble!" She shouts and everyone got up quick as they soon spot agents closing in on them._

 _Rictor then looks seeing them "Run!" He shouts at everyone and Laura helps everyone make a run for it as she leads the way heading into the woods._

 _Laura takes Delilah's hand before running even more leading the group through the path in the woods "Faster everyone, Faster!" She shouts as she looks back as she runs making sure everyone was behind her._

 _Bobby turns and stops before holding his hands out and unleashes a electric blast at the agents but the blast got dodged as the agents quickly got out of the way._

 _Laura looks around as she stops before letting go of Delilah. She then extends her claws out ready to fight if she has to but she is hoping not to have to kill anyone else._

 _A young black girl holds her hands together before slowly pulling them away as she creates a fireball in her hands and sent the fireball at the agents._

 _Rebecca then holds her hands out before channeling her powers and begins turning nature itself into deadly porcupine spikes before sending them at the agents as well._

 _Rictor stays back with Delilah as he was not to crazy about using his powers unless he had no choice in the matter._

 _Laura soon looks around before leaping out as she lets out a roar like scream and strikes a agent in the skull with her claws on her left hand._

 _A boy was in a tree watching then holds out his fists before unleashing shock waves on the agents. He then jumps down from the tree and ran over to Laura and them._

 _The agents was beat and Laura looks to everyone "Nice work every, same goes for you Gabrielle and Travis we only found you both a week ago and you've both prove you can handle yourselves nicely" Laura says with a smile._

 _Gabrielle and Travis both looks to her "Yeah, I still can't believe we found others like us, we thought we was only 2 mutants left until finding you all" Travis says looking at them._

 _Rebecca looks to them nodding "According to Laura, we are the only ones left there is no other mutants left in the world" She says sighing and looks around._

 _Just then Bobby looks and saw a few black trucks "um guys" He says pointing while freaking out a bit._

 _The trucks stops and a group of agents get out of the trucks and one steps forwards "Time to use the new weapon" He says looking back to one of the agents._

 _Another agent looks to him thinking "But sir, We have not even tested the weapon yet" She says to her boss as their was no guarantee the weapon was gonna work._

 _The male agent looks and glares "Just do it!" He says and then looks back towards Laura and them._

 _Laura then looks to the others "Run!" She shouts and they then make a run for it knowing whatever this weapon is it can't be good._

 _Just as they made a run for it a agent takes out a cannon like blaster and shoots their way. Laura saw and looks to the others "look out!" She shouts and they all jump out of the way._

 _Just then the blast somehow creates a portal in front of Laura and them and Laura looks to it before signaling the others and they made a run for the portal jumping in._

 _while not knowing where it leads they knew it had to be better then remaining there to be destroyed so they knew they had to take the chance and see where it leads._

 _ **Xavier School For The Gifted**_

 _ **1984**_

 _Just outside the Xavier school in the back yard the portal opens. Ororo and Jean was out back by the pool when it opened "Um Professor?" Jean calls out._

 _Young Professor Charles Xavier rolls out in his electric wheelchair seeing the portal "What in the world?" He says having not really ever seen anything like this._

 _Just then Laura, Rictor, Bobby, Delilah, Rebecca, Gabrielle and Travis all appear coming out of the portal and looks around "Where are we?" Laura says confused just as the portal closed behind them._

 _Professor Xavier rolls over to them "Welcome To The Xavier School For The Gifted" He says and Laura gasps hearing him say that._

" _No way, You mean your Charles Xavier?" She asks remembering the last time she saw him he was a old man. Laura looks around thinking and gasps "Were in the past" She says to her friends who also gasps._

 _Charles looks to them nodding "Yes I am and This is the year 1984" He says to them looking to them confused wondering where their from. "Who are you?" He asks them being curious to who they are while sensing that their not a threat._

 _Rictor then hears him "1984?" He asks then looks to Laura who's eyes widens from this as she thinks. "Wait, you mean we traveled 45 years in the past?!" Laura says freaking out trying to take all this in._

 _It also had the others freaking out wondering how they ended up 45 years in the past. "What we gonna do now Laura?" Delilah asks a little scared._

 _Laura then looks to Professor thinking "I am Laura" She says and then looks to her friends "and These are my friends Julio Richter also called Rictor, Delilah, Bobby, Rebecca, Gabrielle and Travis and in the year 2029 we was the last of the mutant race" She says to professor who was in shock._

 _Professor looks to Laura "You seem very puzzled by me" He says noticing her staring to him as if She's met him before._

 _Laura thinks and nods "It's a long a story that's it's best I don't go into" She says and thinks "Let's just say I met you through my father" She says looking around._

 _Professor looks to her "Your father?" He asks confused wondering who her father could be. "Logan" Laura says to him then notices him get confused as if he didn't know that name really._

 _Laura extends her claws and Professor looks "Oh, him I met him few years ago, how's he been?" He asks her curiously._

 _Laura looks to him and sighs "He's dead" She says and walks around the area as she always wanted to see this place for herself having heard so much about it._

 _Professor sighs looking and thinks "Jean, Ororo can you should Laura's friends around the school while I talk with Laura?" He asks. Jean and Ororo both nod and walk over "Come with us" Jean says before leading the others inside._

 _Professor leads Laura inside as well but took her where the X suits was "last time your father was hear I made him something in hopes he'd stay, However he left before I could give it to him"_

 _He thinks for minute turn opens a drawer "And with him gone, and his legacy lives on with you, I think it's only fair that.." He paused and pulls out the folded Wolverine spandex "You carry on as the new Wolverine"_

 _Laura then gasps seeing the spandex then looks up to Professor "Me? As Wolverine?" She says being in shock by this as she knew her father's legacy lives within her but her to actually take over for him was a huge step._

 _Laura then backs up a bit thinking "This is a lot to take in at once, I will need to think about this" She says to him before once again thinking about the last moments she shared with her father._

 _Professor nods putting the spandex back "Alright, Think about it and if you decide to take on the name Wolverine let me know" He says before thinks about something else but chose not to bring it up yet._

 _He then leads Laura back to the others who was now back in the common room "With the portal closed, It seems you guys currently have no way back to your own time period your welcome to stay here until you find a way home, If you ever do" He says as Laura sits down with her friends and held Delilah's hand._

 _Laura then looks to him while staying quiet still trying to take in everything that has happened. As it was a lot to handle and seems to be only getting bigger by the minute._

 _Bobby gasps and looks "Wait were stuck here?, But Laura what's gonna happen?" He asks her as he saw her like a leader now._

 _Laura looks to him thinking "I don't know, but I do know that no matter what we will be okay as long as we have each other and we all stick together" She says trying to calm everyone down as not only was Bobby freaking out but so was Delilah and probably the others._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
